


Stanley in the Devil's Nightgown

by johnsidney



Category: Bedazzled (1967)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: 1.這是1967年，由Peter Cook和Dudley Moore主演的電影《Bedazzled》的同人文。惡魔庫克和過長睡衣的摩爾萌萌的呀，在身高差的氣場下忍不住就腦補了！再次複習此片，都忘了庫克各種制服play。2.Stanley實現兩個願望之後，在惡魔的家過夜時發生的事情。3.庫克飾演的惡魔其實就是路西法，但被貶謫後自稱惡魔或喬治‧斯皮葛特，因此文中會使用到這三個名稱。4.寫成了PG文，已經很久沒寫文了，一動手反而想寫些無關痛癢的內容。5.他們不屬於我。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1.這是1967年，由Peter Cook和Dudley Moore主演的電影《Bedazzled》的同人文。惡魔庫克和過長睡衣的摩爾萌萌的呀，在身高差的氣場下忍不住就腦補了！再次複習此片，都忘了庫克各種制服play。  
> 2.Stanley實現兩個願望之後，在惡魔的家過夜時發生的事情。  
> 3.庫克飾演的惡魔其實就是路西法，但被貶謫後自稱惡魔或喬治‧斯皮葛特，因此文中會使用到這三個名稱。  
> 4.寫成了PG文，已經很久沒寫文了，一動手反而想寫些無關痛癢的內容。  
> 5.他們不屬於我。

\- Take your time. Have another lie-down in my room.  
\- Yeah. And then you put lust in the bed just to confused me.

斯坦利與那件腥紅色睡衣真的很搭，惡魔悠悠地想著。

「我敢說你沒穿過這種顏色的睡衣，親愛的。」他指出。

「這很要緊嗎？」斯坦利杵在衣櫃前，顯然還在發著不小的脾氣。

「我不知道你怎麼想，但這對我來說有點重要。」惡魔的下巴朝地板點了點，示意斯坦利低頭瞧瞧那過長的下襬。

「...」斯坦利只是將雙眼朝下瞅了一眼，惡魔在上方能欣賞他低垂的濃密睫毛，後者並不知道對方會將這一刻轉變成一個世紀之久。

「按照契約，你應該帶給我快樂！」惡魔回過神來時，斯坦利正從下方瞪著他。

他在這個矮小男人準備自殺的時候出現，真是本世紀以來最佳創舉。路西法一直喜歡老派的東西。這半世紀以來，所謂老派的人事物每天都在逝去，在這些人事物還不需要被稱做「老派」的時候，一切都是那麼美好。而斯坦利的一切？斯坦利的一切都很老派。

「快樂有很多形式。」他在斯坦利身邊的椅子坐下，修長的雙腿擱在咖啡桌上。

「我的意思是，我已經用掉兩個願望了，目前為止你卻只帶給我痛苦。」斯坦利鬱鬱寡歡地說道。

「你也許不知道，痛苦也是快樂的一種形式。」站在惡魔的角度，這可是常理。

「我有幸在今天認識到這點，非常感謝你。」斯坦利略帶挖苦地說道，同時開始在房內來回踱步。

每當斯坦利詛咒命運時經常這麼做。差別在於他以往是在自己的小公寓裡，惡魔的臥房卻足足寬敞了三倍，這讓他的步伐不由自主越來越大。惡魔看在眼裡自然很愉快，畢竟他跟命運不僅很熟，還總是跟命運作對。人類最可愛的地方之一，就是他們常常埋怨命運的不解風情，這可讓他在無數的辯論賽中引用了不少素材。只是上帝看到他這麼拾人牙慧，肯定又要大動肝火。

緊盯著那被踩在地板上的下襬，他期待看見斯坦利爬上那張大床，睡衣底下的人類腳踝總是很少曬到太陽，他喜歡看到那個。

「姑且不論結果好壞，你對我真的很好，你讓我用你的房間，睡你的床，我應該對你心懷感激。」斯坦利還在喃喃自語。

惡魔饒富興味地歪著頭，他發現人類有項奇怪的特點，那就是能夠在當事人面前，仍用一種自說自話的方式互相交流，好像他們天生只擅於與自己講道理，並藉此拉開彼此的距離感。但這對他可不管用，他可是惡魔，他能夠潛入人類的心靈，摸清他們的底細。

「太長了。」他是指睡衣的下襬。

「當然了，這是你的睡衣。」斯坦利盡量不主動提起身高的問題。

斯坦利不知道自己究竟為何得到垂青，也許因為自己是一個特別無可救藥的傻瓜？這個惡魔在各方面都很有魅力，但也經常表現得十分怪異。讓鴿子在行人的頭頂拉屎，讓老太太裝滿水果的超商紙袋破大洞，他沒想到惡魔就這樣用紳士般的外表，堂而皇之的幹這些雞毛蒜皮的混蛋事。

「很容易絆倒的，我不希望等會你絆倒的時候，會覺得這是我的惡作劇之一。」

「噢，我不會的。」斯坦利今天目睹了惡魔的各種花招，這個惡魔不是那種喜歡挑戰或然率的類型，在地上放香蕉皮、等待某人被睡衣下擺絆倒顯然不是一貫作派。

惡魔從上個世紀末開始就在英國活動了，在此之前他也住過開羅、比利時、泰國、東德，他待過各式各樣的地方。除了美國。他總是很懶得去美國。他很多朋友都在那裡，不論是天上的或地下的。他喜歡旅行，喜歡跟不一樣的物種生活在一起，現在的美國對他來說有點無聊。也許下個世紀總統大選再去湊個熱鬧吧，幸運的話他可以帶著斯坦利一起去。

「儘管如此，我還是希望你小心點，契約在身。」惡魔記起哪怕是極端強壯的人類，也能因為突然摔倒而魂飛魄散。每次這樣，他就得花半天時間到處追討，收回來的靈魂還變得破破爛爛，瞬間掉了價。

「我到現在還是不太明白契約什麼的，對你而言到底...」斯坦利雙手提起睡衣，自腰際收了幾折上來，總算能赤腳踩在冰涼的大理石地板上。

「請容許我。」惡魔說著，突然起身張開雙手。

斯坦利不知道他要容許惡魔什麼，但面對眼前十足的紳士風範，還是下意識地說了「請」，並在自己被攔腰抱起的瞬間「噢」了一聲。這個惡魔有點過於善待自己，也許他對每個簽訂契約的靈魂都是如此？這個想法讓斯坦利有點不是滋味。

「告訴我，你第一個願望是怎麼發展的？」惡魔看著斯坦利將腳趾略為蜷起，聆聽著斯坦利飛快的心跳聲。

「你不知道？難道不是你負責實現它的？」斯坦利試圖穩住身體，惡魔正抱著他在房內走動。

「我們惡魔對事物的掌握不像人類那麼鑽牛角尖，而且你們在公眾場合也喜歡我們多給點隱私，然後在其他見不得光的時候呼喚我們的名字。」

斯坦利覺得惡魔意有所指，因此有些臉紅起來。這個貶謫天使在上帝腳邊跳舞時，難道不知道人類被創造得極其敏感嗎？但惡魔只是聳聳肩。

「我們會知道整體走向，必要的話也可以感知整起事件的部分細節，但只在有必要的時候。」惡魔不著痕跡地端詳斯坦利泛紅的脖子。

「必要的時候？」斯坦利感覺自己可能被惡魔摟緊了一點。

「比如我們折磨一個人是要讓他生不如死，卻發現這人很享受過程中的諸多細節...就像我說的，痛苦也是快樂的一種形式，這樣一來勢必要有所調整。」

「這種機制...聽起來很萬無一失？」斯坦利試探性的問。

「是的，是很萬無一失，我們雖然不能知道全部，有些事情卻無法拒絕知道，這有時很令人作嘔。」惡魔有些煩躁的搖頭，他一向討厭解釋工作的事，「有時我滿羨慕人類有無知的權利。」

「為什麼？」斯坦利皺起眉頭，不是感覺被冒犯，而是因為睡衣下襬附近涼颼颼的。

「因為那讓你們保有一定的尊嚴。」惡魔意味深長的笑起來，「所以說你的第一個願望？」

「沒什麼，你確實把我變成能言善道的知識分子，瑪格莉特對我很是著迷，但我碰不了她。」

「這個梗概我還是知道的，我還知道你回到我身邊的時候，她正大喊著強姦呢。」惡魔貌似天真地說道。

「是的、是的，那你還想知道什麼。」斯坦利沒好氣的說，「還有，並不是說我在介意，但你幹嘛抱著我走來走去？」

「這不是你被我抱起來之前所做的事情嗎？」

斯坦利嘆了口氣。惡魔的思維模式總是令人費解。

「那是因為我在為了各種事情心煩，我心煩的時候就習慣到處走。一般人腳離了地面，不會喜歡再這樣被搬來搬去吧。」

「你是想說你現在不煩了嗎？」惡魔是誠心地在發問。

「嗯，不怎麼煩了。」斯坦利只好回答。

「那接下來你想做什麼呢？」

「到你的床上去吧。」

惡魔抿著嘴笑了。當然，斯坦利不知道他在笑什麼。

「我是說沒什麼值得一提的細節嗎？就當我無聊好了，說點有趣的？」惡魔將斯坦利放在他的床上，斯坦利將床尾巾順勢推下了床。

「如果是像第二個願望一樣，撞見你跟瑪格莉特一起泡在浴缸裡這樣的細節，謝天謝地沒有！」斯坦利的手還搭在惡魔的肩頭上。

「僅僅因為我無所不在，不代表我能輕而易舉地感應到每一個時刻。」惡魔低聲笑著，「但我記得跟你一起躺在陽傘下看瑪格莉特跟別的男人調情。」

惡魔也許都有讓人瞬間動彈不得的能力。這不是真的，斯坦利並沒有動彈不得，但他確實感到自己不願離開這張床，不願離開這個房間，也不願將擱在惡魔肩頭上的手臂拿開。他直勾勾的看著惡魔黑溜溜的眼睛，那雙眼睛閃爍著光芒，卻沒有倒影。

「是有那麼一件事，有關第一個願望。」他說。

「喔？」

「說我過度守舊吧，跟輕浮的瑪格莉特比起來，我還是比較喜歡第一個瑪格莉特。」

「好的，老派的小夥子。」惡魔溫柔地低喃，斯坦利瑟縮了一下。

「在那棟房子裡，我們聽布拉姆斯的作品，然後瑪格莉特提議玩一個觸摸的遊戲。」

「你還說沒有第二個願望那樣的細節？」惡魔故做吃驚。

「真的沒有，不是你想的那樣...」斯坦利的耳朵熟透了，「那個瑪格莉特說她喜歡各種觸感，她會閉著眼睛，摸著樹皮、草地、花朵一類的東西...」

「聽起來有點可悲啊。」惡魔一瞧不起人就很是殘忍。

「總之她要我也試試，我摸了暖器、桌子、地毯什麼的，後來我摸到自己的領帶，那個觸感真是好極了。」

「噢，我真遺憾，那是怎麼發生的？」惡魔打趣道。

斯坦利瞪了惡魔一眼，將搭在他肩上的手抽離，然後閉上眼睛。起初惡魔以為斯坦利睡著了，但很快感覺到斯坦利的手爬上他的領口。

「你還穿著今天的郵差制服...」斯坦利的手指勾住惡魔的領結，稍微扯鬆一點後，便順著領帶撫觸而下。

惡魔屏住了呼吸。這沒什麼問題，對一個惡魔來說，生來就不必跟人爭搶空氣。

「感覺好嗎？跟你的領帶一樣？」他注意到斯坦利動了動眼皮，於是問道。

「不太一樣，我的比較軟，縫線也收得比較整齊...」斯坦利閉著眼睛，靦腆的笑了。

「像是我睡衣的觸感？」惡魔湊向斯坦利的耳際。

斯坦利還是沒睜開眼睛，只是停頓了一下，摸了摸自己身上這件腥紅色睡衣的袖口。惡魔聽著那細瑣的絲質響聲，以及斯坦利低垂著眼瞼，像在感知著什麼的神情。

「噢、對，還真的有點像...」斯坦利滿意的舔舔嘴唇，「你也試試。」

於是惡魔將斯坦利摟進懷裡。幾分鐘過去，後者睜開了眼睛。

「我知道，我不是全天下最倒楣的男人。」他幽幽的說道。

「...沒人說你是，斯坦利。」惡魔的聲音像是從很深的湖裡傳來的。

「你為什麼對我感興趣？」

「...」惡魔不願多談。

「你要我的靈魂做什麼？」

如此近的距離，惡魔甚至能檢視斯坦利頸上幾公分的髮梢。修剪的有些參差不齊，從他第一次見到斯坦利時，就是這個樣子了。斯坦利總是光顧離公寓不到一條街的家庭理髮店。

「這是你表現驕傲的一部分？我只是你的收藏品之一？」斯坦利說話慢吞吞的，「等我用完七個願望，你就要把我歸入那一堆檔案夾裡嗎？你就是這麼對待其他人的？」

「我真不懂你，斯坦利，你怎麼不跟其他人一樣好好許願？」惡魔難掩笑意，只好瞇起眼睛。

「如果我的願望跟你有關，會怎麼樣？」斯坦利覺得這是在引火自焚。

「你說的話讓我害怕，人類。」

「你會實現它嗎？你會實現一個跟你有關的願望嗎？」

「斯坦利。」

「你的願望是什麼？路西法。」

惡魔不知道為什麼，眼下的人類要選在這個時候呼喚他的舊名。他明確說過自己對做為一個「路西法」感到厭倦了。也許這是斯坦利存心要使他厭煩的手段。人類真的是很麻煩的生物。

「如果你待會肯乖乖睡個好覺，我就告訴你。」惡魔欺身，將斯坦利推進柔軟的床裡。

斯坦利被惡魔的陰影給籠罩著，就像是前所未有的睏倦與安心包裹住他。漸漸的他好像就快要明白，獻身給惡魔是怎麼一回事了。但交易的條件分明只有靈魂而已，不是嗎？難道他不應該對惡魔有所虧欠？

他有點困惑為什麼惡魔的眼睛在閃閃發光？然後他明白，惡魔摟住他的時候已經叫來黑暗，現在黑暗已經盤據整個房間。

「你的願望是什麼？路西法。」斯坦利又問了一次。

「噓...」惡魔將食指放在了斯坦利的嘴上，要他別再說話。

他已經很久不叫路西法了，他現在叫自己喬治‧斯皮葛特，他還要每個認識的人都這麼叫他。而現在他想嘗一口斯坦利的靈魂，只是一小口，斯坦利肯定不會介意。於是他說。

「叫我喬治，你這老派的小夥子。」

斯坦利照做了，喬治滿意的笑起來，感覺這個男人的靈魂在他的舔咬輕噬之下，似乎變得越發酥脆可口了。


End file.
